Aprendiendo Algo Nuevo
by gab95lin
Summary: En un pueblito no muy lejano, había una joven profesora que ah corta edad ya era de las mejores profesoras que el pueblo tenia. No creía en el amor mas haya de los libros. Era sola y amargada hasta que la llegada de alguien le cambiaría la vida por completo. SwanQueen. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola hermosas, **

**Bueno pues eh decidido lanzarme a una nueva aventura escribiendo esta historia. Espero que les guste y que mis escritos sean de su gusto. Como siempre muchas gracias por leer, si les voy a pedir que dejen comentarios sobre la historia pues eso es lo que me ayuda a escribir mejor y mas seguido. **

**La historia la empece a escribir con dos personajes en mente, Edith Gonzalez y Christian Bach, pero debido a que no pude encontrar en ningún lugar a esas personas eh decidido que usare a Emma Swan y Regina Mills para la historia. ****Ojalá la lean y les guste. **

**XOXO -Gab95Lin**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío. **

* * *

No pasaban más de la cinco de la mañana, pero como todos los días a la morena le encantaba levantarse antes de su alarma, se salió de la cama, tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el sueño, el frío del suelo le recorrió todo su cuerpo, se estiró, dejado que los huesos de su espalda volvieran a su lugar, acomodandolos lentamente, sintiendo aquella satisfacción al terminar de estirase de un cuerpo más relajado, rápidamente se fue al baño, izo de sus necesidades, se lavó la cara, cepilló sus dientes y también se cepilló el cabello que de había enredado mientras dormía. Se quedo admirando su cara frente el espejo, unas pequeñas ojeras que ahora acompañaban aquellos ojos cafés, la semana pasada había sido una semana de locos, dejándola agotada.

Antes de salir de su habitación tomó el suéter más cercano que encontró y se lo puso, el frío del invierno estaba aumentando cada vez más y se hacía notar sin falta alguna, tan pronto como cuando salió de su habitación se dirigió a la cocina por una taza de café, aquella bebida era lo que la traía a la vida, necesitaba de esa bebida por las mañanas como necesitaba el aire para respirar y es que estaba de más siendo la mejor profesora con más materias de Storybrooke tomaba mucho de su energía y sus largas jornadas muchas veces la dejaban sin descanso por semanas. Y eso sin olvidar que también era de las profesoras más jóvenes del instituto. Con tan sólo veinticuatro años ya era toda una profesional.

Ya una vez con su taza de café la morena se dirigió hacia su habitación, desde la noche anterior había dejado su atuendo listo, un vestido negro, simple pero elegante, un par de zapatos altos de color negro y un pequeño collar de perlas blancas para acompañar aquel sencillo atuendo, pero no se crean el hecho que era sencillo no quiere decir que no era fino y elegante. No a la morena le encantaba darse esos lujos. Al fin y al cabo no tenía a nadie más dependiendo de ella y el dinero era lo que le sobraba. Al fin una vez vestida se término de acomodar el pelo. Su pelo no era más largó que de sus hombros, aquel cabello castaño oscuro que ahora caía con mucha gracias sobre sus hombros, su maquillaje era sencillo en los ojos, nada más una delgada línea de delineador y un poco de máscara. Sí le veía muy bien con el color rojo en sus labios, le había resaltar esa cicatriz que tenía sobre su labio superior. La cicatriz la había obtenido cuando era pequeña, tratando de salvar su gato de un perro. Para ella era un recordatorio de que alguna vez tuvo una vida feliz y llena de amor, pero eso estaba en el pasado ahora.

Una vez lista se dirigió hacia el pequeño comedor del pueblo

-Buen día. Dijo la morena mientras entraba al estableciendo, toda la gente que se encontraba ahí dirigieron su atención a la morena, y es que como no hacerlo, aquella mujer tenía una figura despampanante que había que estar ciego para no caer a sus pies y su presencia siempre se hacía notar; muchos decían que era por que tenía la sangre muy densa y otros decía que era por que tenía el corazón oscuro. Nadie sabe, lo que sí se sabe es que esa mujer era de las mujeres mejor preparadas del pueblo y de las más ricas. Habían muchos hombre detrás de ella pero ella a ninguno le daba importancia. Enamorarse no estaba en sus planes, para ella el amor no era nada más que una distracción y un gasto de dinero que ella no estaba dispuesta a tener.

-Buen día profesora -Le dijo la dueña del comedor, era mujer ya en sus sesentas, con pelo cenizo y unas cuantas arrugas que ya eran visibles -Lo mismo de siempre?

-Sí Señora Lucas -Dijo la morena pasando a sentarse en la misma mesa donde siempre se sentaba, por alguna razón desde que había llegado al pueblo Storybrooke nunca se había sentado en otro lugar y es que la vista que esta mesa le otorgaba era magnífica, por la ventana que estaba justamente a la par de ella podía apreciar la vista al mar y podía ver como los pájaros volaban libres en el cielo sin ningún problema, sin nada que los atara a la tierra, en cambio ella, ella tenía una madre muy exigente a la cual tenía que complacer en todo.

-Aquí tienes -Le decía una joven,

-Muchas gracias Ruby -Le dijo la morena mirando a la joven, la joven tenía un pelo lacio, largó con una piel que parecía que había sido besada por la leche, sus ojos verdes resaltaban entre todo el maquillaje que llevaba puesto. Y antes de olvidarme de algo, Ruby, era la única nieta de la Señora Lucas, trabaja de mesera en el comedor y con eso se pagaba la universidad, Ruby estaba estudiando diseñó, le encantaba el mundo de la moda y ser una diseñadora reconocida era su sueño.

Una vez desayunada se dirigió hacia el instituto, la profesora manejaba un Mercedes. Era un Mercedes negro, un clásico; uno de esos que son difícil de encontrar ahora en día. A la profesora le gustaba ser de las primeras en llegar al instituto, y es que así le daba más tiempo para planear bien su día. Sabía que ahora Lunes; el día más difícil de la semana, los estudiantes no llegaban con buen plan de aprender y eso sólo lo hacía más difícil para ella. Tenía dos clases de Historia Mundial, una clase de Economía y al final del día tenía su clase favorita, Literatura Avanzada, ella era una mujer que le encantaba perderse en una buena obra, algo como Shakespeare. Le apasionaba y es que ser la hopeless romántica que era no le favorecía. No, no lo tomen a mal, la mujer tenía su carácter y sí que era fuerte y aveces hasta amargada pero como toda roca tenía su punto débil y la literatura lo era. Tal vez no quería un romance pero eso no evitaba que ella fantaseará con una relación.

Y así se le pasó el día, la semana anterior le habían avisado que para su último periodo tendría una nueva estudiante que venía de California y que necesitaría un poco de tutoría después de escuela debido a que ya había perdido dos meses del semestre. Claro que a la profesora le había molestado un poco pues a puras penas le quedaba tiempo para comer entre tener que crear su tesis, calificar exámenes y revisar tareas pero sí la estudiante ponía su empeño no le molestaría, eso era algo que la morena apreciaba, sí el estudiante ponía su empeño ella encantada le regalaba su tiempo encantada para que el estudiante pudiera aprender.

El día se le paso volando y sin darse cuenta ya era hora para su última clase. Tomó su libro y sus plumas y se dispuso a caminar hacia el aula, para su sorpresa toda la clase estaba levantada y hablando. Sólo había una persona sentada, era una rubia, no muy alta, delgada con ojos azules, seguramente esa era su nueva estudiante, tan pronto como la rubia vio a la profesora quedo obsesionada e idiotizada, lo primero que vio fueron aquellos zapatos altos dando el primer paso adentro del aula; seguido de las piernas más bellas que ella alguna vez había visto, cuando término de escanciar a su profesora se dio cuenta que aquella la estaba viendo, la joven le dio una sonrisa tímida y regreso su mirada así su cuaderno antes de que la profesora le pudiera contestar el gesto. La morena era sin duda alguna un bombonaso *_calmate, es tu profeta y ato te gustan los muchachos_* se dijo la rubia así misma.

-Buenas tardes -Dijo la morena con voz firme colocando sus pertenencias es el escritorio, toda la clase se quedo en silencio, -Tenemos el placer de tener una nueva estudiante entre nosotros -Dijo la morena señalando haciendo donde la tímida rubia seguía sentada -La señorita Emma Swan -La joven rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y con una media sonrisa en el rostro saludo a la clase. Todos le dieron la bienvenida y Emma regreso a su asiento, donde se sentaba como sí estuviese tratando de esconderse de todos

-Bueno Emma yo soy la profesora Regina Mills y será tu profesora de Literatura Avanzada por el resto del año escolar, me puedes llamar Señorita Mills o profesora -Le dijo la morena con una pequeña sonrisa que se esfumó tan rápido como apareció. Ahora una expresión fría e indiferente se colocaba en su rostro. Y es que a la morena le encantaba que sus estudiantes la respeten. Por ser joven sentía que tenía una carga más pesada que cualquier otra persona en el instituto -Muy bien clase ahora tomen asiento y díganme como van con la obra que están leyendo, han avanzado?

Toda la clase empezó a hablar a la misma vez. No se podía entender nada de lo que decían,

-Silencio! -Pidió la morena con un tono autoritario, casi como un grito -Que hable uno a la vez o enserio creen que voy a entender todo lo dicen cuando hablan todos así? Por favor tengan modales. -No había necesidad de ver más, la rubia sabía que este año no sería fácil, y mucho menos que su profesora sería la menos exigente de todos, todos sus demás profesores parecían ángeles y los más relajados a la par de Regina. *_Tan joven y tan amargada?_* pensaba Emma para ella misma *_Dios ayúdame con esta mujer_* se dijo una vez más a ella misma antes de persinarse y regresar su completa atención a la bella rubia que con tanta pasión ejercía su clase. Nadie hablaba, nadie usaba su teléfono. Toda la clase estaba embobado por esa morena amargada. Era como sí usará magia y los envolvía a todos. Sí su carácter era algo que la rubia ya detestaba pero no iba mentir al decir que la morena podía volver loco a cualquiera con sólo su hablar.

-Y el resto lo sabrán ahora. De tarea les queda leer capitulo 4 a 10. Sí se que es mucho pero eso es su deber, así que manos a la obra! -Dijo la morena aplaudiendo una simple vez, todos los estudiantes recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon lo más pronto posible, todos menos uno.

-Señorita Swan en que le puedo ayudar.

-Profesora Mills, tenía una pregunta sobre su tutoría -Le dijo un poco nerviosa, *_Por que estoy nerviosa es sólo una mujer, mi profesora. Si sólo eso_*

-Ah sí claro -Dijo levantando una ceja -Cuando le gustaría que empezáramos?

-La verdad es que no la necesito -Le dijo la rubia en voz baja,

-Eso no ah sido lo que su principal me ah dicho. Señorita Swan, yo no se como ustedes este acostumbrada a hacer las cosas pero aquí. En este instituto, se hace como el principal dice y sí el dice que ustedes necesita tutoría, pues tutoría le daré -La voz de la morena era más dura, seca y segura. Los ojos hablaban por sí solos,

-Pero no lo necesito enserio -Insistió la rubia una vez, pudo vez como la morena frunció los ojos

-Señorita Santana no se lo voy a repetir una vez más, la veo mañana después de clase -La profesora recogió todas sus cosas y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del aula

-Bienvenida a Storybrooke Instituto Para Jóvenes.

Y así se fue, no dejo que Emma respondiera a su comentario, simplemente se fue. La rubia se quedo congelada en el medio del aula lo únicos ir ahora escuchaba era el paso de la morena, el sonido de aquellos zapatos altos era algo que jamás podría olvidar. Ahora Emma ya tenia algo en que pensar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola hermosas, **

**Bueno pues acá esta el segundo capitulo, espero que el primero haya sido de nuestro agrado y que sigan leyendo. Para mis lectoras que me leían en Blogger, si se que leer por acá es un poco raro y que la forma de comentar es diferente pero nada mas hablenme por Twitter y les explico como hacerlo, estoy segura que no necesitan cuenta para hacerlo. **

**Con eso dicho, espero que les guste lo que va de historia, compartan, comente y den fav, ah esta historia, la verdad es que todo eso da ánimos de seguir escribiendo y entre mas ganas tenga mas rápido publicare ;) Ojo! No es chantaje nada mas una sugestión. **

**También perdón por el capitulo tan corto pero es que me parece que lo que esta por venir debe de tener su propio capitulo.**

**XOXO -Gab95Lin**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos. **

* * *

Emma Swan podía estar orgullosa de sí misma, había logrado sobrevivir su primer día de clases en un nuevo lugar, y es que no era sólo un nuevo instituto al que asistía pero también era un huevo pueblo en el que vivía. Su familia se había tenido que transferir a vivir a Storybrooke por que a su padre David le habían dado el trabajo de alguacil y era una oferta que no podía denegar. Su madre Mary Margareth no había tenido ningún problema con el cambio, ella era una profesora de primero a quintó grado así que encontrar un lugar donde dar clases no era nada fuera de su ámbito. Tan pronto como David tubo la oferta así de pronto fue como acepto y se movieron, dejando atrás aquella vida que la joven había empezado a construir en California.

Ese mismo día por la tarde mientras Emma hacia la tarea que le habían asignado para el día no pudo evitar recordar a aquella mujer que la había cautivado. La morena era dominante, astuta, sarcástica y hasta un poco frívola, pero eso era lo que la tenía idiotizada. Lo que Emma más deseaba saber era por que la morena siendo tan joven y bella podía estar tan amargada. Regina Mills debió de haber tenido una juventud difícil, esa era la única razón por la cual Emma podía pensar que Regina era como era. Sin darse cuenta había empezado a escribir Regina por toda la página de su tarea. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta, arranco la página, la izo puño y la tiro al cesto de basura *_Controlate Emma, controlate_* de decía así misma.

Era algo que Emma no estaba acostumbrada, tener batallas mentales consigo misma no le gustaba y por alguna razón desde que había visto a la morena no podía dejar de tenerlas. Emma estaba segura, más que segura que a ella le atraían los hombres, en especial por su ex. Acaba de salir de una relación en la que había dado todo, no era posible que se sintiera atraída hacia Regina. Además sólo había visto a la mujer una vez. No era como sí se estuviera enamorando o algo por el estilo. No! Lo que Emma sentía era sólo curiosidad. Sí! Sólo eso, del tipo de curiosidad que cualquiera puede tener por sus profesores.

No faltaba mucho para que fueran las seis de la tarde y Regina aún seguía atorada en su oficina. Y es que con la cantidad de papeletas y cuadernos que tenía que calificar para el final de esa semana, ella sabía muy bien que no se marcharía hacia su casa dentro de dos horas mínimo. Después de cuatro tazas de café se dio por vencida. Tomó sus anteojos y los sostuvo en su mano derecha, había algo que la había dejado inquieta durante todo el día. Algo le asechaba la mente y sí no le dedicaba un poco de su tiempo para pensarlo la volvería loca.

Eran aquellos ojos azules que le habían quitado la respiración ese día, la joven que se había apoderado de su atención por unos segundos, *_Emma Swan_* Regina se dijo a sí misma, su nueva estudiante había captado su atención de una forma que nadie lo había hecho antes, claro a un nivel profesional por que adiós salve a Regina de ver a sus estudiantes como algo, mucho menos se diga que Regina le gustara alguien a un nivel físico, eso no estaba en su futuro y mucho menos arruinar su carrera profesional, pero no podía negar que la joven rubia era atractiva con esa sonrisa tímida que le había brindado cuando la vio llegar. O sí, Regina no podía negar que no podía esperar a pasar más tiempo con la joven, aprender más de ella y poder estudiarla, medir que tan buena para el estudio es.

Por más raro que sea a Regina le gustaba estudiar a las personas a su alrededor, para ella la gente eran como ratas en un laboratorio, y ella era la científica que los estudiaba, los trataba de comprender hasta cierto nivel, descubriendo sus cualidades como sus defectos. Era así como ella categorizaba sus amistades y la demás gente que la rodeaba. En fin la gente que ella contaba como amigos eran muy pocos, y a su familia trataba de mantenerlos a distancia.

Después de pensar en la rubia Regina despidió que ya era demasiado por un día, que el resto de su trabajo lo terminaría en casa. Recogió todo lo que necesitaría, lo metió en su portafolio y se dirigió a casa no sin antes apagar la luz de su escritorio.

Mientras manejaba a casa vio como una joven iba caminando con los brazos cruzados con una paso más lento que el de una tortuga, lo que era peor el clima no planteaba una noche seca. La morena manejo cerca de la joven y para sí sorpresa era Emma Swan, su nueva estudiante. *_Que diablos hace esta chica caminando sola con el clima así?_* se dijo la morena así misma mientras se acercaba a la rubia, una vez que estaba cerca de ella bajó la ventana de su Mercedes  
-Te llevo? -Le dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia el asiento del pasajero para tener una mejor vista de la chica.  
La rubia pegó un pequeño salto a escuchar a la morena en la que había estado pensado esa misma tarde. Que curioso, justamente la misma mujer se acercaba a ofrecerle un aventon  
-Bueno? -pregunto Regina, no había esperado ni cinco minutos y ya se había artado de esperar por una respuesta.  
La rubia salió del trance en el que había entrado  
-Sí no le molesta profesora Mills -Le dijo acercándose al automóvil  
-Sube niña que eh sido yo quien te lo a ofrecido y no preguntare una vez más -Bueno quien diría que no sí se lo ofrecen con tanta amabilidad no? Emma pensó que tal vez después de todo la profesora era así todo el tiempo, además sí la llevaba a casa le daba el chance de aprender más de ella. Emma de subió al carro sin esperar a que se lo digieran una vez más.  
-Muchas gracias -Le dijo clavando su mirada fijamente en la morena con una sonrisa tímida como la de la mañana.  
-Hacia donde nos dirigimos? -Dijo la morena presionando el acelerador. Después de que Emma le digiera donde vivía nada más fue dicho, el viaje fue callado, y sin ningún problema. Como el clima lo había predispuesto, no más de cinco minutos después de haber partido empezó a llover. No muy fuerte pero sí hubiera sido suficiente para que la rubia quedara empapada sí hubiera caminado. En especial por que la rubia vivía casi al otro lado de donde andaba.

Una vez que llegaron se par quitaron afuera de la casa de la rubia, Regina sólo se giró a verla sin decir nada, la observaba como la gente observa a los pescados en los tanques de agua, y así mismo se sentía la rubia, era incómodo pero no podía decirle que parará  
-Muchas gracias -dijo la rubia algún rompiendo el silencio que había caído entre ellas.  
-La veo mañana señorita Swan -Le dijo volviendo a encender el carro, mirada fría y su tono de voz aún más, pero es que Regina era la profesora de Emma y no quería que la joven se hiciera la idea de que eran amigas sólo porque le había dado un aventon, Emma entendió y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta del carro para salirse,  
-No se olvide que mañana empezamos su tutoría después de clase. -Emma cerró la puerta detrás de ella y con la cabeza acento. Estaba segura que ahora ya tenía con que soñar.

No mucho después de eso Regina llego a su casa, se preparó algo rápido para cenar y se dispuso a terminar el trabajo que tenía que hacer. Para cuándo al fin logro terminar de escribir era cerca de las dos de la madrugada y en tres horas se tendría que levantar. Maldita sea! Seguramente sería un zombie el día de mañana. Un café extra cargado tendrá que salvarla. Alfin logró coincidir el sueño. Así dio por terminado una jornada más de trabajo y de su vida aburrida.

Por otro lado Emma se encontraba teniendo el sueño de su vida. Estaba de regreso en California con todos sus amigos y su ex. Ahh sí su ex! Pero para su sorpresa su día de vi manchando de gris cuando una mujer que novia sus caderas de lado a lado cuando caminaba se acercaba a ella.  
-Señorita Swan le tengo que recordar sus modales? -Le decía la mujer, aún no podía reconocer la cara,  
-Disculpe? -la rubia pregunto, entre cerrado sus ojos, tratando de reconocer a la mujer que le hablaba  
-No me vas a introducir? O me tengo que introducir yo misma? -sin darse cuenta la mujer la tenía sujetada por su cadera y le hablaba a todos los que estaban frente a ella  
-Ya que mi novia a quedado estupefacta me introduzco yo misma, me llamo Regina Mills -La mujer decía extendiendo la mano y estrechando la mano de todos los amigo de Emma, incluyendo a su ex. ¿Su novia? Emma tornó sí cara hacia la cara que ahora podía ver fácilmente, sin duda alguna era la morena, más joven, y más feliz. Era su maestra pero con unos cuantos años de menos, Emma no pudo evitar sonreír. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se quedaron hablando con todos los demás que estaban presente. Derrepente Emma pegó un brinco que la trajo de regreso a su realidad, era tiempo de levantarse. Apago su alarma y se quedo sentada en sí cama *_Que diablos fue eso?_* acaba de soñar con su profesora y lo que era peor, en su sueños la morena era su novia. _*Emma a tu te gustan los hombres! Métetelo en la cabeza_* se dijo antes de levantarse y dirigirse a su baño, necesitaba un poco de extra tiempo en arreglarse. Era el día de su primera sesión de tutoría con Regina y eso la hacia nerviosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo, por eso necesitaba verse más presentable que otros días o que el día anterior, no es como sí pudiera hacerlo con el detestable uniforme que se veía forzada a usar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, **

**Espero esten bien. Siento mucho la demora de este capitulo, pero eh estado un poco corta de tiempo últimamente con la Universidad; claro es una excusa mas. Asi que sin mas peros aquí esta. Espero sea de nuestro agrado y por favor déjenme saber que les parece la historia, los que les gusta y lo que no. Al final de cuentas esta historia es para ustedes.**

**Una cosa mas, alguna de las situaciones mencionadas en este capitulo serán explicadas mas a fondo mas adelante. **

**-Gab95Lin **

* * *

El dia parecia ser eterno, o por lo menos así lo había sentido Emma. Las horas, los minutos, los mismos segundos parecía tardar una eternidad y para acabar de terminar los nervios no la dejaban en paz. Emma parecía estar perdida en medio de un laberinto sin salida; por mas que trataba de encontrar la salida no la podia encontrar. Su tortura tenia nombre y apellido. Regina Mills. La profesora Mills le había robado el sueño y el pensamiento. Esta mujer se había convertido como un virus, o en algo que por mas que tratara de pelearlo no se iba, estaba ahi, en lo mas adentro de su cabeza, en el rincón mas oscuro y mas difícil de sacar. Emma maldecía el momento en el que había coincido el sueño. Y es que el con el sueño o pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior no le ah ayudado en nada a que este mas calmada sobre su junta con la joven profesora.

Lo que extrañaba mas a Emma no era que había soñado con Regina pero el hecho de lo que había pasado en sue sueño y en como la había alertado. "_Controlate Emma! Cuenta hasta di_ez, _como puedes pensar así de la profesora Mills!"_ Se decía así misma tratando de así poder calmarse ella misma. El sentimiento era algo nuevo para Emma puesto que ella nunca antes se había sentido atraído a un profesor, no se diga mas una mujer. Era algo que misterioso, un horizonte que nunca pensó tocar. No le daba asco, ni la asustaba pero nunca pensó que le fuera a pasar, puesto que en el pasado había tenido una relación con un muchacho. _"Ya Emma! A TI NO TE GUSTA LA PROFESORA MILLS!"_ Se termino de decir ella misma.

* * *

Sin darse cuenta la campana para avisar que la clase se había terminado sobo, sacando a Emma de su trance, todo los estudiantes empacaron sus cosas y se fueron como un rayo de luz. Emma por otra parte parecía una tortuga empacando todo. Una vez que todas sus cosas estaban lista se levanto de su haciendo, se acodo el uniforme y el pelo. Y tomo rumbo hacia la oficina de Regina. Mientras mas se acercaba, mas podia sentir como su respiración se agitaba, su corazón latía cada vez mas fuerte, sus manos temblorosas y sudorosas, y estaba mas que segura que se miraba diez veces mas pálida de lo normal, eso sin mencionar que sentía que le daría un ataque de ansiedad. Sin darse cuenta se encontraba parada frente la puerta de la oficina de la profesora. Se quedo paralizada dejando que los nervios la consumiera, _"Basta Emma!" _dio los últimos daos pasos y conteniendo sus respiración dio tres toques en la puerta, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que una voz ronca y con autoridad respondiera

-Adelante -Una simple palabra. Una palabra y Emma sentia que le había resido una obra complete de Shaskpereare. Emma con cara de preocupación que ella misma estaba segura había escondido se tomo la libertad de abrir la puerta. Para la sorpresa de Emma, Regina se encontraba sentaba en su escritorio al otro lado de ella.

-Emma, llegaste, pasa por favor y toma asiento -Emma se quedo deslumbrada, la oficina parecia una de esas de revista de moda. Todo era blanco y negro. Emma se imagino que todo era toque de Regina, después de todo Regina parecía una mujer elegante, de clase social alta, con buen gusto, pero que mas impresiono a Emma fue encontrar a su profesora sentada en el escritorio, con sus lentes de leer puesto, espalda recta y piernas cruzadas. Si Emma se había tomado la libertad de admirar a su maestra. Claro no de forma depravada, a Emma le gusta pensar que solo la estaba admirando, como alguien admira una pintura o una escultura de arte.

-Buenas tardes profesora Mills -Dijo Emma, alfin caminando hacia ella. Se quito la mochila de su espalda y la coloco en el suelo -Llegue muy temprano? - Pregunta Emma una vos un poco nerviosa. Cosa que Regina no deja pasar por desapercibido.

-Emma no muerdo, por favor quita esa cara, estoy aquí nada mas para hacer tu vida mas fácil -Le dijo la profesora brindándole un tono mas dulce, mas comprensivo. Al igual Emma no podia dejar de estar nerviosa, tanto que en su casa había una batalla _"Anda Emma deja de actuar como una tarada y dile algo" "NO! Pero que tal si no es debido" "No seas una florecita y dile que su camisa te gusta" _

-Se ve muy bien ahora -Le dice Emma. _"Probablemente piense que soy una estúpida"_

-Muchas gracias Emma, pero que me complementes no te ayudara así que manos a la obra! -Dijo Regina. Mientras que a Regina el complemento le había gustado y hasta hecho ruborizarse un poco ella tenia que mantener todo bajo control. Se tenia que dar a respetar con sus estudiantes.

-Muy bien Emma, por favor saca tu libro Mas Aya De Los Sentimientos, es tu guía de pensamiento critico -Y sin darse cuentas las horas fueron pasando, con mas tiempo Emma pasaba frente la presencia de su maestra se fue dando que no tenia nada de que estar nerviosa, por que por mas seria que Regina fuera era humana y era solamente su profesa. Con eso Emma se convenció que su sueño no había sido nada mas que un sueño y que aquella atracción que la rubia sentía por la morena no era nada mas que admiración. Por que la mujer se tomaba su carrera muy enserio, después de esa tarde Emma descubrió que Regina no daba clases solo por darlas pero que las daba de corazón, que en verdad enseñar era su pasión y que a pesar de ser la maestra mas joven del instituto era mejor que cualquier profesor. Si era solo eso... O había algo mas que ella quería ignorar? Quien sabe. Por que en ese instante Emma estaba tan cansada que decidió ignorarlo.

-Muy bien Emma, veo que la literatura es lo tuyo. Te gusta mucho la materia? -Le dijo Reina tomando sus lentes en su mano.

-Pues si, desde muy pequeña eh querido ser escritora pero siento que no soy la suficientemente buena como para seguir una carrera en eso -La rubia era honesta, de eso no le quedaba duda a la morena. Y para ella no había cosa mejor que alguien fuera sincera con ella.

- Y usted? Usted escribe? -Le pregunta Emma fuera de su curiosidad, no sabia si era una invasión a su privacidad o no pero con tratar no perdería nada.

-Si, yo suelo escribir poetria -Le dice la morena sonriéndole.

-Enserio? No es muy difícil? Es decir, la poetria viene del corazón no?

-Claro, pero es mas fácil escribirla cuando sale del corazón, cuando es el reflejo de tus sentimientos, de tus deseos, de tus miedos, si sabes como canalizar esos sentimientos puedes escribir poetria que te tome la respiración -Le dije Regina, levandandose de su asiento.

-Muy bien Emma, hemos terminado por ahora, tu tarea sera.. -La morena se tomo su tiempo, lo que diría -Tienes que escribir un poema, lo hagas muy largo, máximo una estrofa, pero que salga de ahi -Dijo apuntado con su dejo al corazón de Emma. Emma siguió el dedo de su profesora

-Enserio? Pero no tiene nada de ver lo que estamos viendo ahora? En la clase aun no lo discuten -Le dije la joven, no es que le moleste pero no puede entender por que lo tiene que hacer si nadie mas lo hace en su clase aun.

-Ah pero ellos no están acá ahora. Vamos Emma sera divertido, lo prometo.

* * *

No hubo necesidad de que la morena le dijera mas. No mucho depuse de eso Emma al fin llego a su casa, el día le había parecido eterno. El instituto no estaba nada mal pero no podia dejar de sentir el vacío en su corazón aun extrañaba a sus amigos de su antigua escuela y extrañaba tener con quien estar después de escuela pero ella sabia que esa parte de su vida ahora estaba atrás. Después de todo este cambio era para su bien, eso si quería seguir viva.

_"No se diga mas" _se dijo la joven, saco papel y lápiz. Lo que la profesora no le había dicho era que escribir una estrofa que saliera del corazón seria mas dificil que escribir un libro. Emma trato por todos lados. Trato de escribir sobre amor, sobre felicidad pero nada funciono. _"Maldicion!"_ dijo arrancando la pagina de su cuaderno, la hizo bola y la tiro junto al resto. Se fijo en la hora y ya eran las doce de la noche. Si quería descansar un poco se tenia que ir a dormir ya. Se dio una ducha rápida, se puso su pijama que solo consistía en su blumer y una camisa que le quedaba lo suficientemente grande como para ser un vestido. Ya acostada se dio cuenta que no había comido. Ah ya era muy tarde, en la mañana comería desayuno.

Media hora después de haberse acostado aun seguía dando vueltas en su cama. Por alguna extraña razón no podia dejar de pensar en la sonrisa de su maestra. Aquella sonrisa que la morena le había brindando cuando Emma llego a su oficina. Si esa sonrisa seria la muerte de ella. Y aun no sabia ni porque. Y así fue como Emma le dio la bienvenida al sueño con el recuerdo de su nueva profesora favorita.

* * *

Mientras tanto una atareada profesora al otro lado del pueblo...

Regina estaba segura que si las cosas seguían como iban ella terminaría volviendo loca con tanto papel que calificar. O ella dejaba menos tarea o tendría que encontrar un pupil que le ayude con tanto trabajo por que eso de quedarse hasta las tres de la mañana cada semana no estaba funcionando mucho para ella. Claro ayudaba con algo. Le ayuda olvidar la soledad, lo vacío que su casa sentía en la noche. Ser joven y tener un carrera tenia lo suyo pero nadie le había dicho que venia con tanta soledad. Nadie le aviso que pasaría noches deseando tener aun que sea un cuerpo junto al suyo, alguien que la hiciera sentir amada y protegida, sin embrago aquí estaba. Los primeros años habían sido los mas difíciles, en especial después de la muerte de su padre.

Regina era la tipica niña de papi, siempre a su lado, su relación era una que ni la misma Cora Mills quien era su madre podia entender. Desde muy pequeña Regina siempre permanecía al lado de su padre. Y claro Henry Leones, viva y respiraba por la niña de sus ojos. Cuando Regina descubrió que su padre tenia Cancer, casi se muere pero nada se compara con el día que le dijeron que el tratamiento no estaba funcionando y que lamentablemente no había nada que los doctores podían hacer para ayudarlo. De los tres Henry fue quien lo tomo de la mejor manera, siempre con una sonrisa, siempre positivo y siempre fuerte. Si le asustare morir Henry nunca lo demostró el quiera ser fuerte hasta su ultimo momento; no quería provocar mas dolor y sufrimiento a su familia.

Su desmejora fue despacio, poco a poco aquel hombre fuerte, frondoso, rígido, se fue apagando poco a poco. Pronto se convierto en una persona que necesitaba ayuda para todo y cuando menos lo pensaron un día por la mana descubrieron que había muerto. Cora y Regina daban gracias a Dios que Henry no había sufrido mucho dolor. Los doctores les dijeron que murió mientras dormía. Cora lo tomo bien. Ella insistía que así era mejor, así ya no había mas sufrimiento para el. Regina nunca la vio llorar, si llevo luto lo llevo por dentro. Mientras que ella se moría. Por un mes completo no salió de su apartamento y cada oportunidad que tenia se convertía en un mar de llanto. No tenia apoyo de nadie, nisiquiera de su propia madre pues a Cora le encantaba llamarla "**débil**". Cora Mills tenia la idea de el amor es debilidad. Si le entregas a alguien tu corazón por completo te conviertes débil y necesitado. Pero a Regina no le importaba era su padre y lo lloraría el tiempo que ella lo creía necesitado. En fin después de tres meses en insolación Regina decidió que era tiempo de tomar las riendas de su vida de regreso. Y fue así como termino trabajando en el instituto. Decidió tomar el consejo de su madre y volverse fría y distante así nunca volvería a sentir la pena de un corazón roto. Pero por mas que trata siempre hay mas de un estudiante que le roba una sonrisa o le roba el pensamiento, nunca antes como Emma Swan.

_"Emma Swan"_ Regina penso _"Es una chica inteligente, hara bien en el instituto"_ eso fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de volver a su trabajo. Le queda aun mucho trabajo que hacer y si queria dormir un poco esta noche necesitaba dejar los fantasmas del pasado en el pasado y dejar de pensar en Emma Swan. Fue ahi cuando se dio cuenta. "_Yo pensando en Emma pero.. No!"_ se dijo dejando la pluma sobre el escritorio, _"Solamente la veo como una estudiante mas, una estudiante con la que voy a pasar tiempo extra ayudándola con el material perdido, eso y nada mas! Calmate Regina eso es todo"_ tomo su bluma en mano una vez mas y siguió trabajando.


End file.
